Soak your tears into me
by Lust-Defect
Summary: Chloe discovers Kal along with a different side of where they stand....and he discovers that tears are better soaked in Chloe's skin. Spoilers: Summer between season 2 & 3 slightly


Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING!!!

Soak your tears into me

He walks.

His steps resemble a certain swagger. A dangerous one…an attractive one. A swagger that Clark Kent does not posses.

He finds himself at Atlantis, the club that has become his sanctuary of human lust. But then as his eyes roam –looking for the most appealing female toy- he sees _her. _His blood practically boils at the sight of her – in lust or anger he isn't sure. The sight of her - vulnaberable and beautiful- in this club causes irrational panic in him. How dare she come here alone, looking so appealing, well aware of the various dangers? But then why should it matter? He was Kal damnit! Not Clark. He didn't find need in caring for simple humans that were once part of a life he threw away the moment his finger came across a ruby red ring.

This summer, along with the rest of his life was meant for forgetting Smallville and it's people as well as becoming someone better than the naïve Clark. Yet damnit, she affected him in ways no other human did. She was the only part of his past that was persistant. She'd told him how Lana cried, how Pete searched, how the Kents and their silly farm suffered. But only she had found him, only she had become so damn annoyingly persistant. Only her eyes seemed haunted and shattered enough to salvage hope for the naïve life that was once Clark. He should hate her, should hate what she represents or the lack of what she represents in this new life. The only thing he hates is not hating her.

Disregarding the people around him Kal superspeeds in front of her and shoves her against a arms grip her shoulders, his nostrils flare in both anger and at the smell of the seductive fragrance he has not been able to make out but has noticed as Chloe's signature smell.

If it had been weeks ago she would have been shocked but now she simply rolls her eyes and glares at him.

"Was that really necessary?" She asks, glaring deeper in order to hide the tremble in her voice.

"What are you doing here? Do you have a death wish-

"Sometimes." Her small interruption stops him in a shock he covers up with another growl.

"Get out."

"This isn't your apartment, you have no right to try and make me leave." He pushes her against the wall further as if she could sink into it. He hears her gasp and responds to her glare with one of his own.

"Don't waste your time going rough on me Kal, I'm not afraid."

"Why the hell not? Why won't you just leave?" He says with a snarl as his fingers dig into her shoulder. She bits her lip in slight pain and tries to keep her face neutral as she speaks.

"Because the people that matter the most to you aren't here, because they need you." Chloe says, carefully leaving out the part of her needing him and Kal snorts.

"I don't care about them." Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Maybe not tonight but you do care about them. I see you're far away gazes when you think I'm not looking. You care."

Despite the blaring music Chloe can still make out his animalistic growl as he pauses in front of her with a glare before his lips crash down on hers. Unlike others times that he's kissed her simply to taunt her and deepen her hearts wounds when he throws her out. This time his lips are soft against hers, yet urgent as if tasting all of her as fast as he can before she disappears. She sucks on his bottom lip and he slows down slightly, as if getting the message that she's here and kneads her hips while pulling her closer to him' exploring her mouth with his tongue and letting her do the same. His lips pull away from her when he feels the need for her rise in her. To his surprise the tears he'd found in her eyes when he'd first seen her tonight at a distance are gone. He gulps, hating that for some unexplainable reason her lack of tears pleases him. Why the hell should water pouring from green knowing eyes matter? His lips brush against hers again and his thoughts slip away for a moment. With his eyes closed, he superspeeds them away.

Under the moons silver light Chloe finds herself in Kal's apartment. He slams the door behind him and swaggers to her. His hands grip at her hips and he gently pushes her further into the apartment, leading her to his bedroom. With the glow of the moon Kal's eyes appear darker. He looks at Chloe as if she were his prey. A prey that he will not kill but has already taunted. Chloe's knees buckle once they hit his bed and she falls atop the silk blue sheets. Her head falls back perfectly on one of his pillows. She gulps as Kal lowers down on her slowly, his eyes searching hers and moving down to the contours of her body when he sees her emotions written clearly in her green orbs. He sees the fear in her eyes, understands that she expects him to play on her insecurities; but he doesn't and for the life of him he will not admit – not even completely to himself- why. He holds her to his body, lets his lips seduce her into a heated relaxation. Like a still fire lit on a match. She arches into him, accepting the rare gentleness. The type that not even Clark would provide. Her nails dig pleasantly into his back when his large hand wraps around her thigh. Kal feels her stomach slightly shaking from underneath him and the way her back arches as the rest of her shivers. He smirks at her, showing off the sharp white teeth before he bites the skin of her jaw, neck and shoulder. As his lips meet hers their bodies twist and turn in a playful battle for control. Kal ends up hovering over her, his hand hitching Chloe's leg to curve around his hip. With a lingering caress on her waist and the scratch of his scalp they unite. As the first glimpse of sunlight arises Chloe and Kal discover their own personal dance. Their combined whispers and gasps sound loud against the apartments' silence.

A sharp bite jolts Chloe awake. Kal grins at her surprise and she glares back at him. His fingers grip her waist and pull her closer to him as he leaves a kiss upon her parted lips.

"Go." He whispers. She rolls her eyes.

"Just skip the 'good morning' why don't you?"

She feels Kal's laughter against her chest.

"Remember, I'm not Clark, polite greetings are a waste of my time."

"Must you continue claiming that your not you…that your not Clark?"

"Must you continue not accepting that I am not him?" Chloe sighs, shaking her head.

"Aren't you late for something?" Kal asks, subtly kicking her out. Chloe looks at the clock near his nightstand and groans, getting up.

"Ugh…damnit!" Kal chuckles, grinning at her.

Chloe spends the rest of the day working at the Daily Planet. She types word after word, letting her fingers expertly run across the keyboard. Yet her mind barely processes her actions. All her focus is put on last night and how…wrong it was. How could she have slept with him? How could she have added on to his new secret life…when she knows how everyone barely lives on in Smallville? How could she accept this more personal part of him when Lana still shed tears for him?

The guilt remains in her for hours. She doubts it'll ever leave. It's almost two o'clock in the afternoon when one of her crazy intern girlfriends – Andy- and Jimmy Olsen come around her desk, with grin on their faces. An expression that never leads to anything good for Chloe. She groans at the sight of them and their grins get wider.

"What is it?" She asks.

"You need lunch." Jimmy says and Andy nods her head in agreement.

" My break was over an hour ago." Chloe reminds them.

"Yes and you didn't take a break, so now you'll have lunch with us." Andy says.

"Do I have to?"

"No…but Andy will probably force you anyways." Jimmy says as Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Oh joy."

"That's it Chloe, get in the spirit." Andy says laughing. Jimmy and Andy grab an arm and drag Chloe out of the Daily Planet.

They find themselves at a coffee shop a few blocks away from the Daily Planet. The quality of coffee seems good, but even before tasting it Chloe knows it won't be half as good as the coffee in the talon. She stands in line, Jimmy and Andy behind her, waiting for it to be her turn so that she can order the coffees. Suddenly a finger taps her shoulder and when she turns around, her lips are attacked. Once his lips move across hers she recognizes who it is. She returns the heated kiss, not at all embarrassed by that fact that they're in public. His tongue taunts her lips until they part underneath his and he savors her mouths flavor, letting her tongue do the same. They part breathlessly. Chloe's eyes quickly dart to see Andy's and Jimmy's reaction. Jimmy's eyes are wide open, like if he's had the biggest shock of his life and Andy's grinning openly, showing Chloe her approval. Kal's hand squeezes her hip, bringing back her attention to him. His usual grin is plastered on his face, causing the ghost of a smile to grow on Chloe's face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Does it matter?" Chloe chuckles.

"Yes but I know you won't tell me…so then I guess no."

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"Anywhere." She sighs, excuses herself.

( They do IT…three months later Chloe is living in a metropolis apartment and he finds her, takes off the ring and cries on her pregnant stomach apologizing and promising he wont wear it again…that hell be there. She comforts him. Two months later theres an accident and she losses the baby…use the shower scene in hidden sorrows as help.)

(Write a one-shot were Chloe and Clark are in the snow, talking bout branianc and she cries on his chest…he feels guilty.)

(Write a chloom one-shot were Davis aint doomsday yet and he has a dream of what branianc!chloe said to him in the fortress. Chloe ends up in the hospital and he tells her that her dream isn't happening but hes still losing her…months later she dies….or he dies at her hands)


End file.
